


Reylo Microfic Collection

by bbl8te



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bendemption, Canon Compliant, Compilation, Drabbles, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kids, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, collection, reylo microfic, uhhh what should I tag? Like everything??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbl8te/pseuds/bbl8te
Summary: These ficlets were part of theReylo Microficevent over on twitter, which challenged authors to fit a prompt-based drabble in under 280 characters!I really tried to make each drabble different from the rest. Some are canon, some are AU, some are sweet and some are sexy. All are loaded with with those strong Reylo feels.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	Reylo Microfic Collection

Niima Outpost is in chaos.

Rey numbly follows the pathway of destruction to Unkar Plutt’s home. Her former handler is on the ground, split open from chin to belly.

Ben stands there, blue saber crackling viciously his hand.

“It‘s better than he deserved.”

* * *

She pins him down with her hands, her legs, and a hungry gleam in her eyes. Her red dress rides up, exposing smooth and supple thighs.

She loosens the tie from around his throat and winds it a little in her hands.

He yields.

* * *

They pop the balloon together and a shower of both blue and pink confetti rains around them.

Ben is confused, then horrified, looking between Rey’s face and her ridiculously round belly. “Surprise!” she exclaims.

His mom and uncle can’t stop laughing

* * *

It’s a look she knows well.

Lips pressed tightly together, heavy brows narrowed over a glare so fierce it looks incongruous in such a small face.

Just like his father.

“Ben!” Rey calls, down the ship’s hall. “Come get your son. He’s about to have a meltdown.”

* * *

His long fingers dig at her back like animal claws, breaking her sensitive skin. His teeth sink into her shoulder and he takes her, without caress or kiss or warning.

Every touch from him feels like a punishment. In retrospect, it probably is.

* * *

she split his universe wide open, showed him galaxies he didn’t know existed. she rearranged him at a molecular level, changed him into something entirely new.

he is a sun, bursting at the seams with life and a millennia still left to live.

because of her.

* * *

he is half-asleep when Rey trails a lazy hand—small, warm, calloused—across his back. she draws lines, makes constellations of his freckles.

it’s been so long since he’s been touched this gently. she does it as though they have all the time in the world.

* * *

Rey doesn’t sleep with men on the first date, much less in the back seat of their car.

But Ben touches her so deftly that she half-feels as though he’s leaving his signature on her skin, ruining her for anyone that comes after.

* * *

He is beautiful: head bowed, on his knees, a hot flush blooming on the back of his neck.

“What should I do with you?”

He looks up at her through his lashes, too pretty for a Jedi’s. His hand reaches out, cups the back of her calf. “Whatever you want.”

* * *

He looks so human, right down to the cold stare and unhappy twist of his mouth. If it weren’t for the spaceship behind him, or the supernatural fog around them, she’d believe that he was.

“Come,” he says simply, and Rey wonders if she even has a choice.

* * *

twilight paints the sky orange and pink as the sun crests above the horizon of Jakku. A man crawls out of the wrecked ship, wearing all black and bleeding from a head wound.

She hurries towards him as he collapses.

“Hold on,” Rey tells him. “I’ve got you.”

* * *

Day 13- Character 

Ben stands there awkwardly as the droid runs its analysis. It stops abruptly and beeps at Rey. She chokes down a laugh.

“What?”

“He says your ears are large. Yes, BB-8, but what about his character?”

It beeps again.

“He says you can tag along.”

* * *

With so much work to be done, they haven’t settled on a planet for more than a few weeks at a time.

But with Ben snoring softly beside her in their room on the Falcon, Rey knows that she’s exactly where she wants to be.

Home.

* * *

Rey is restrained across his mahogany dining table, flesh burning in a way that has nothing to do with fever.

“I think we can wring one more out of you,” Ben says, his hand deceptively soft against her cheek.

There were worse ways to spend the quarantine.

* * *

Her apartment is filled with succulents, romance novels, and too many throw pillows. A neon sign hangs in the entry way, proclaiming “good vibes only”.

“Make yourself at home!” Rey chirps from the kitchen.

He is _definitely_ too old for her.

* * *

“Here.” Ben points at an image of two suns in endless orbit. His arm accidentally brushes hers. “It says they believed in something called a ‘Dyad’. Two halves of one soul.”

“Let’s head to the pyramids,” Rey replies, blushing slightly. “Luke will know more.”

* * *

Finn’s roommate wasn’t supposed to be home.

He walks out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, towel slung low around his hips. His hair is dripping wet. Ben jumps when he sees Rey and he slips, crashing loudly to the floor.

His towel falls away.

* * *

She feels him most when it rains. After years of drought, each rainfall on a verdant planet feels like a miracle.

She thinks of Ben, of how he too is something like a miracle. She calls out to him.

“Be with me.”

The Force reaches back.

“I will be. Forever”


End file.
